Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to controlling partner partitions in a clustered storage system in a computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. A storage system may include various storage components, such as one or more disk drives configured in a storage environment. For example, the storage environment may include a number of disk drives implemented in an array, such as a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) topology, to provide data security in the event of a hardware or software failure. The storage environment may also include other storage components, such as controllers and interfaces to manage the flow of data. Moreover, the computer system may include a complex data processing system or computing environment. A computer system may include a complex data processing system or computing environment. The data system often requires computational resources or availability requirements that cannot be achieved by a single computer. Thus a need exists for controlling partner partitions in a clustered storage system, in a computing environment when a computer is architecturally arranged to form a cluster for sharing workload. More specifically, a need exists for a partition on a server to interact with a partner partition on another server where the partner partition is off, not responding, and/or not yet running the storage driver code.